Una familia peculiar
by chica sin nombre
Summary: Nora Riffin nunca fue de suerte, incluso antes de nacer su alrededor tenía problemas, pero su vida al final del día no es tan mala ¿Verdad?


**I**

Laney estaba sentada en su cama mirando sus pies. Al sus lados estaban Kin y Kon apoyadola, había recibido una noticia que la había alegrado, pero le cayo como balde de agua fría.

-No se que voy a hacer- dijo mirando los papeles que tenia en sus manos. Hace unas semanas no había llegado Andrés a visitarla, y así empezaron sus sospechas, por lo cual se fue a hacer unos estudios, que le dieron la razón por completo.

-¿Como que que vas a hacer? Decirle a Corey y querer a mi sobrino- dijo Kon abrazando por los hombros a su "hermanita menor"

-Había hablado sobre tener un bebe hace tiempo... El dijo que debíamos concentrarnos en la banda, se puso pálido al solo escucharme decir "embarazo"

-Corey puede ser idiota, pero el te ama, y estamos seguros de que querrá a su bebe- dijo Kin.

Laney puede que necesitara apoyo femenino, pensó en llamar a los Newmans, incluido Lenny, pero siempre se le hizo mas fácil escuchar a los chicos, sus gemelos idiotas la tranquilizaban y le daban apoyo. Estaba casi segura de que si hablaba con las chicas no pasaría de "estoy embarazada" porque gritarían como Kate y Ally en cada uno de sus conciertos.

-No lo se, tendríamos que descansar de los conciertos por esto- suspiro dejando los papeles detrás de ella-. El de verdad no quiere ser padre, lo arruine.

-Escuchame enana, ustedes superaron muchas cosas, incluso esa vez que saliste con ese idiota, pero el ha estado para ti, y lo estará en esto- dijo Kon, Laney sonrió y lo abrazo-. Pero en caso de que su estupidez se salga de la raya ¿Quieres que te prepare un cuarto en mi casa?

-Kim te dejaría dormir un tiempo con nosotros ¿Sabes?- le dijo Kin-. O si quieres podríamos llamar a Lenny, o a Konnie.

-No, creo que estaré bien- dijo Laney levantándose, de repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse. Debía ser Corey, salio para ver a su representante hace ya horas.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos cuando hables con el?- pregunto Kin, Laney negó y les dio un abrazo a su par favorito.

-No, hablaré a solas con el- los gemelos salieron pero casi de inmediato volvió Kon

-Mi oferta sigue en pie enana, hablame para cualquier cosa- y así salió Kon topándose con el peliazul en el pasillo que no se le hizo raro verlos, venían seguido.

-Hola Lanes- dijo Corey abrazando a Laney con alegría y dándole un beso que sorprendió a la bajista, pero acepto gustosa.

-Hola Core- dijo Laney, se separaron y el se sentó en la cama algo cansado-. ¿Como te fue?

-Pues... No habrá conciertos por un tiempo, pero grabáremos otro disco- Laney solía ser la que iba a esas juntas para ver todo lo relacionado con los conciertos pero le dijo a Corey que se sentía mal y iría sola al medico, así que el fue con su representante-. ¿Te sientes mejor amor?

-Si, me hicieron unos exámenes hace tiempo y los recogí de paso- mintió, no se sentía para nada mal. Le indicó el papel a Corey que estaba a su lado y este lo leyó mientras se paraba.

-No eres de hacerte estas cosas- leyó el papel, todo parecía en orden, hasta que leyó lo mas importante, lo que impacientaba a la bajista-. ¿Estas... Embarazada?

Su cara se palideció, casi parecía un fantasma, empezó a temblar todo su cuerpo, y eso solo lo noto la pelirroja.

-Si. No es algo que planee- dijo sonriendo y jugando con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa por la reacción de su esposo.

-Voy a ser padre- dijo Corey en casi un susurro, se sentó quitándose el gorro que tenia desde niño y galo un poco su cabello.

-¿Corey?

-¡¿Y que hay de la banda?!- grito volviéndose a levantar caminando de un lado a otro-. ¿Que vamos a hacer? Están los conciertos, esto es malo, no quiero arruinarlo, ni siquiera mantuve vivo a paquito una semana.

-¿Que?- preguntó Laney molesta ignorando el comentario del pez dorado que el vocalista tuvo cuando niño-. ¿Solo te importan los conciertos?

-¡Si!- grito sin pensarlo, de inmediato se arrepintió. Laney apretó los puños evitando que las lágrimas salieran. Corey siempre había sido tonto y hacia todo sin pensar, eso ella lo comprendía, pero se trataba se su hijo, debía pensar una vez en su vida.

-Olvidalo- dijo yendo al armario que había en su habitación y tomando la maleta que siempre tenia lista para sus giras, o conciertos en otros países, incluso viajes inesperados que ya eran comunes para ella y metiendo mas ropa y cosas en esta.

-Lanes, lo siento, no pensé lo que dije- dijo Corey viendo a Laney.

Ella volteo y miro al piso, era la mas fuerte de la banda, pero también se quebraba.

-¡Nunca piensas!- grito apretando la correa de su maleta improvisada-. Tolero nuestras peleas y tus arranques pero esto no.

-Laney, debes entender que yo no quería esto- Pobre he idiota Corey-. Yo soy siempre quien debe entender, quien se disculpa y quien arregla todo ¿Te mataría tratar de solucionar un problema una vez?

-¿Ahora somos un problema?- preguntó entonando el "Somos", el enojo en ambos solo aumentaba, tal vez Corey tenia razón en que el era quien trataba mas de arreglar su relación un poco -muy- rota, pero ella ponía de su parte ¡Siempre! Y siendo honestos todos sabían que Corey era el que hacia surgir las peleas. Laney siempre era cariñosa con el, lo abrazaba y le repetía cuanto lo amaba, pero Corey... Hace meses, casi un año, que solo le decía "Lanes" o "Amor" seco (Aun su mente no procesaba como hicieron "eso" hace ya semanas), por eso le tomo tan de sorpresa el beso, ya había olvidado que el hacia eso.

-¡La banda esta en peligro!- grito molesto-. Te amo, pero esto puede ser un retroceso para Grojband.

-¡No afecta en nada!- grito Laney-. ¡Kim estaba embarazada y los Newmans siguieron igual!

-¡No somos los Newmans!

-¡Deja de pensar en la banda y piensa en nosotros, en los tres!

-¡Me seria sencillo si te amara!- otra idiotez que comprobaba que el era el que mas generaba peleas. Ya casi un año así, escuchándose gritos en esa casa, peleas, insultos, pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Me largo- Laney salio llorando de ahí, tomó su celular y llamó a Kon, siempre odio sentirse como una carga, quien la culpaba, desde pequeña le solían decir eso y le afectaba, pero no tanto como esa pelea.

 _Hola enana ¿Y que paso?_

 ** _¿Puedo ir a tu casa?_**

 _Idiota... Claro, Trina esta feliz de recibirte, voy por ti._

 _ **No, yo voy pero... ¿Mañana me ayudarías a conseguir un abogado?**_

 _Laney, tal vez no lo tomo bien pero..._

 _ **Me grito que no me amaba, eso ya fue, siempre me grita, le grito, ya no puedo con esto.**_

 _Trina dice que ella ira, los dos son mis amigos, no les puedo hacer esto._

 _ **Esta bien, tu no debes hacer nada**_

 **II**

Los días pasaban y Corey no sabía nada de Laney, sus amigos le decían que ella pidió que no le dijeran conde estaba y no soltaban información por nada del mundo.

En la casa de Kon Laney volvía a sonreír, estar sin Corey le quitaba una carga para ser honesta.

Su yo de 13 años se repetía

Que irónico que en casa de Trina nunca se escuchen gritos.

Pero estaba bien, las Newmans y "el" Newman la visitaban, Kon hablaba con ella, Kin le llevaba cosas que no llevo por el calor del momento y Trina con dolor la ayudaba a buscar un abogado.

-Laney ¿Segura de esto?- preguntó Trina deteniendo a la bajista de abrir la puerta de madera fina que le permitía entrar a la oficina del hombre que acabaría todo.

-Si, segura.

 **III**

Corey abrió la puerta corriendo esperando que su hermosa pelirroja estuviera ahí, o al menos alguien con noticias de ella, lamentablemente así fue.

El hombre le entregó a Corey los papeles de divorcio, el se derrumbo, su mundo se cayo a pedazos ¿Porque tenia que ser tan idiota?

-Lanes... Perdón- repitió llorando.

 **IV**

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Corey a su hermana en tono muy bajo, vaya que tenia una resaca fuerte por beber toda la noche.

-Kin solo le llevó algo de ropa a Laney, vine por todo, su bajo, sus cosas, todo de ella- dijo Trina triste.

-¿Todo?- preguntó Corey ignorando su gran dolor de cabeza. Trina asintió, Corey suspiro y la dejo pasar.

-Además, este lugar esta hecho un asco- dijo mirando lo horrible que lucia la casa de su hermano.

-Si solo vienes a decirme que mi casa es un asco y a llevarte las cosas del amor de mi vida largate- dijo tomando una taza y llenándola de agua caliente, y después café.

-Vamos Corey, tienes que seguir adelante- dijo sentándose en el sofá que no estaba con botellas o comida.

-Perdí a Laney, no me pidas seguir adelante- le dijo molesto-. Solo apurate.

-Mira, Laney aun te ama, pero esta dolida, nadie quiere tener tan poco apoyo en una situación así ¿Sabes?, la conoces, toda su vida la molestaron y mostraron poco apoyo... Eres un tonto- Corey lloró y abrazo a su hermana, Trina solo acariciaba su cabello diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

-Trina, si es cierto que aun me ama, ayudame... No te lleves sus cosas, dile que no estaba, tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione- la pelirosa acepto. Su hermano era un necio con sus planes y dudaba que negarle su ayuda sirviera de algo.

 **V**

Laney bostezo despertando, ese día iría ella misma por sus cosas y se mudaría a un departamento sola, por lo mientras estaba en un cuarto en casa de Kon, tenia muchas cosas que hacer así que era muy temprano.

Algo que no esperaba ver era cientos de globos en el cuarto donde dormía temporalmente, además de un cartel que decía "Otra tocada?", y Tulipanes, sus flores favoritas, una caja de chocolates con cocó, su debilidad, y pan tostado con una carita feliz, lo que le solía alegar las mañanas de adolescente, y en sus primeros meses de matrimonio.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó mirando los chocolates y el pan, entre todos los globos una cabellera azul se asomo-. Corey... ¿Que haces aquí?

-Trato de recuperar al amor de mi vida- dijo caminando un poco adelante, tenia puesto un traje y su cabello siempre descontrolado estaba perfectamente peinado.

-Creí que no me amabas- dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando los ojos, siempre tendría esas expresiones.

-Fui, no, soy un idiota, pero te quiero pedir perdón Lanes- puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella-. Por favor, solo... Me tomo por sorpresa, tenia miedo, pero te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por ti dejo los sándwiches de queso.

-Corey, no puedo creerte.

-¿Enserio? Puedes tirar todo el queso en casa.

-Eso no idiota- dijo pellizcando su nariz-. Que me amas.

-Te lo demostraré- dijo quitando sus manos-. ¡Lo gritare al mundo!

-Son las seis, baja la voz, vas a despertar a Kon y Trina- pero Corey hizo caso omiso.

-¡Amo a Laney Penn!- grito girando entre los globos.

-Callate- dijo mirándolo molesta.

-¡Laney es el amor de mi vida!

-Deja de gritar.

-¡La amo, la amo, la amo!- grito por la ventana-. ¡Amo a Laney Penn y ella...!

Y ahí Laney lo tacleo reventando unos pocos globos en el proceso, ella termino enzima de el.

-¡Callate!- grito llorando-. ¡Deja de mentir!

-Si mintiera estaría sudando ¿Recuerdas?- Eso era cierto. Corey sudaba cada vez que mentía, y eso no pasaba ahora, pero no podía importar menos-. Perdoname, te amo.

Tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso, entre todo eso el termino sobre ella, Laney extrañaba sentir esos besos.

-Odio como me convences- dijo Laney llorando, pero de alegría. Paso toda su vida junto a Corey, y ese beso, fue el mas sincero que pudo haber sentido.

-¡Al fin!- gritaron unas voces en la puerta, la pareja se levanto y quitaron los globos viendo a todos sus amigos y a la pequeña hija de Kim y Kin de apenas meses mirandolos.

-¿Que hacen?- preguntó Laney sonrojada.

-Esperando a que se reconciliaran ¡El corney no podía morir!- grito Kin exagerado, Laney le dio un golpe y les sonrió, eran los mejores sin duda.

-Tontos- dijeron Corey y Laney. Después de una pequeña plática y muchos gritos de Trina, y lloriqueos de Karla, la pareja Riffin volvió a casa, para fortuna de todos.

 **VI**

-Corey, despierta- dijo Laney despertando a su esposo, el suspiro y se puso sus zapatos-. ¿Me traes unos pretzels con chocolate?

-¿Deberia prepararme para el fin del mundo? Tu odias eso- dijo Corey riendo besando la frente de Laney.

-Eso no es cierto, solo traemelos- dijo mirando a otro lado, Corey se volvió a reír y se acerco a la barriga notoria de Laney

-Tu mami es una necia, pero se le ama- beso el vientre de la pelirroja-. Y mucho.

 **-Chica sin nombre**


End file.
